He is mine and I am his
by Pop14
Summary: Hello, this is an original story but was influenced by my life and the things I read. This is my favorite fandom and Fourtris is one of my opts so I decided to upload it here as fanfic has no original stories tab. it is a story of love adventure action and many more. M for rape violence and possible lemons later pls give it a chance even though its not a fanfic full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: gym class

**A/N:**

**Hello and thank you to any of you who clicked on my story even though it is technically not a fanfic and an original story that came from my own brain. But it was influenced by my life and what I read weather it is a book or right here on ****fanfiction. Now as promised here id the summary of the story. Emily is a tenth grader going through stars high school that is right out side of Lansing Michigan. Where she goes to school there with her friends and here crush Jacob. But one day Emily and Jacob are kidnapped. Now this posses many question, why were they kidnapped, is everything as it seems or do the characters have secret identities. Well you will have to read the story to find out. Again thank you for clicking on my story and for giving it a chance even though it is not a fanfic and an original story. don't forget to review because it would be wonderful if you would, also this is just a tester chapter to see if anyone is interested in my story or not so if you want another chapter and for me to keep uploading the story you will need to tell me cause otherwise I might just take it down if I don't get anything back by next week. But I just wanted to get this out there to see if anyone else likes my writing other than my family and my close friends. I'll stop babbling now and let you get on with read the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

He is mine and I am his

Emily's POV

Chapter one: gym class

The bell rings, lunch is over. Ugh I have to go to gym now. Only a couple months until graduation though, then I can get out of here, go to collage and become an official member of my dad organization, not just the bosses daughter. Thinking about this I put my phone away, and call to my friend Hazel "hey wait up". We walk to gym together.

XXX page break XXX

I walk out of the locker room in my gym uniform and look at the board. Ugh pacer today. God I hate the pacer. I hate running in general. I look across the gym and see my friends then my eyes fall on Jacob the boy I have a major crush on. His eyes meet mine and he smiles. Then he looks away, what was that. Just then someone grabs me around the waist. I scream and yell "get off of me" and and kick backwards. My foot connects with something kind of swishy and their is a large grunt of pain. But the hands don't release. I kick again in the same spot. And one hand releases. I wiggle out of their grip and start to sprint away out the door. But I run smack dab into something or someone and fall back and hit the floor hard, and hear a yell then everything goes dark.

Chapter 1 from Jacob's POV

The bell rings, lunch is over. Time for gym class, I'll see Emily there though and I like her, a lot. She's so cute and funny, even if she doesn't think so, I do. I walk out of the cafeteria and see Emily walking in front of me in the atrium a little ways. Her long blond high pony tail bouncing as she walks. She's talking to a friend of hers, Hazel I think her name is. If she was alone I would walk up and say hi to her but she's with a friend and I've learned to be a little wary of her friends. They talk about some weird things.

XXX page break XXX

I see Emily come out of the girls locker room in her gym uniform. Her friends have already come out and are talking in a little group not that far from me. She will probably just walk over and join them and then start laughing about something they said. I love her laugh even if she doesn't really like it that much. She stops and looks at the board then turns around and looks across the gym at her friends. And then she looks at me and I look back at her and smile. I then realize I have been looking at her for far too long and I turn away to talk to my friends. Then I hear a scream, I whip around to see some guy is holding Emily around the waist. Oh my god I have to help her. I start to run over there. I hear her yell "let go of me" and see her kick him straight in the crotch. Oh ouch. He grunts in pain but doesn't let go of her. And she kicks him again this time he takes one hand off and she wiggles free. Then she starts to sprint away and runs into another huge guy and falls back. I see the life leave her body and one of them pick her up and sling her over his shoulder and I yell "NO! Get away from her, put her down" one guy turns to me and the other guy runs out the door with her. No. I have to get to her before he gets away. But how am I supposed to fight off a guy who is five time bigger than me? I could use Emily's strategy and kick him in the crotch. So that's what I do. I kick him once, twice, three times. He buckles over in pain and I start run after the man who has Emily but am knocked to the ground. I try to get back up but I'm stopped by a foot on my back. I stretch my arm out and say "Emily." Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Sorry about how short it was the chapter will very in length and I will try to make them longer but now promises, the next one will be longer as I have already written the first part of this story ****and I am on to part two. Again hoped you liked it, please review follow or favorite if you want me to upload the next chapter. I will also be going to Blacksburg VA on Saturday for a VT football game with my dad and to maybe see my sister and then we will be driving back on Sunday but I might be able to fit a chapter in there somewhere if you guys review that you want another one. so please review, follow and favorite. **

**yours truly Pop14**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**A/N: Hello and thank you to the fifty of you who clicked on my story I was so excited that people actually read it so thank you again. Also thank you so so so so much to ****Megb334**** for following and favoriting (don't care if that isn't a word) the story it was so amazing to wake up in the morning the after I had posted it and someone had already favorited (don't care if that isn't a word either) the story it made me happy. So as promised this is the chapter I told you I might be able to squeeze in well in Blacksburg and well the football game is over and I'm in the hotel so here is the chapter, with out further ado I give you chapter 2 of he is mine and I am his. Also sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: kidnapped

Emily's POV

"Jacob" I whisper and open my eyes. Where am I? I am in a small square stone room with one small open space in the wall to my right, its kind of like a window, there is a locked door with one little window at the top I am lying on a cold stone floor. I sit up and then try to get up so I can get a look out the window but I am stopped by the chains around my wrists and hands. Oh my god I was kidnapped. I'm still in my high school gym uniform. And the last thing I remember was kicking some guy and then running into something, and then falling backwards. I remember seeing Jacob running over and someone screaming. Then everything was black. I must have passed out from the impact on the floor. But why me. Why am I so important to be kidnapped. Just then I hear a whisper and the sound of someone gaining consciousness through the hole on the wall to my right. I wonder who else they have locked up in here. Where ever here is. The next thing I hear is the sound of a door being opened near me and the sound of chains being unlocked. Then someone says "alright come on its time" "time for what" another voice says. Then I realize its Jacob's. My first thought is oh Jacob. But then I think oh no, Jacob. He must have been caught trying to save me. "That's confidential" the other voice says. "Where's Emily" Jacob says "tell me where Emily is" "you also do not get to know that" the other voice says. Then I hear walking. "Jacob?" I say "Jacob is that you?" "Emily?" He says. There is a smacking sound and Jacob's face appears in the hole. "Emily" he sighs. "Jacob" I sigh. I strain against my chains to be closer to him, I can almost reach him. He reaches an arm through the gap and cups the side of my face with his hand. "Easy now." He says. And I stop struggling and lean into his hand. His thumb strokes up and down my cheek. And for a second I forget where we are. Then he's yanked away from the window. "That's not allowed" the guy says. Then he punched Jacob in the stomach while holding his hair. When Jacob lurches back from the blow some of his hair is pulled out and he screams in pain and falls to the ground. "Jacob! No! Stop that" I yell "stop hurting him" "don't tell me what to do" says my kidnapper. And then kicks him in the stomach well he's still on the floor. Jacob lets out a large groan of pain. "No! No! Stop. Please" I say almost crying. "Emily, Emily look at me. I'm fine, It's ok, Don't cry. It's ok I'm fine." "Stop talking to each other" the kidnapper then he punches me in the face through the hole. The force of the blow nocked me back on the ground and I let out a scream of pain as I feel a hot sticky liquid run down my face. "NO! EMILY! Emily. Are you ok?" His face appears in the window "oh. Emily" Jacob says "I'm so sorry" I get up and get as close to him as I can. As he wipes the blood from my face I kiss his hand. Then the guards pulls him away from the window and starts beating him again. I scream "Jacob! NO! Stop! Stop hurting him please. Please!" "Fine. If you insist. I'll give you his punishment" the kidnapper say. "NO! No! Give it to me. It's my punishment" says Jacob "No. I can take it Jacob. I'll be fine." I say "No. I won't let you take my punishment." Jacob says. "No! It's her's now. She spoke up" says the kidnapper. He then roughly picks up Jacob and throws him down against the wall and chains him there. He then exits the room. Slamming the door and walking over and opening my door. "NO! NO! Emily. Beat me not her. Beat me." He yells pulling against his restraints to get to the hole. The guard walks over to me and unlocks my chains. Then pulls me to where I am in full view of Jacob. "So you can have a front row seat" says my kidnapper. "Jacob, hey it's gonna be alright" is say. Then he punches me in the stomach well holding my hair just like he did to Jacob. It feels like I can't breath and I fall to the floor and as I do some of my hair comes out. I yell in pain and Jacob screams "NO! Emily! Stop please" the man then kicks me and I curl into a little ball and groan in pain. "No. No. Stop. Please. I'll do anything. Just stop please. Stop hurting Emily. Please please" say Jacob almost crying "no Jacob it's ok I'm find you don't need to cry. I'm fine" I say. "John" a voice booms "what is taking so long? What is this?" Another man appears. Looks at the other man John. " I was teaching them a lesson." Says John. "The master waiting and he wants the boy" says the other man."NO! No. Take me to the master. Not Jacob. Take me." I say "NO! No. I'll go don't take Emily please. I'll come." Says Jacob "Shut-up you two, alight I'm coming" says John. He kicks me once more and I groan " NO! Emily! Stop hurting her please. Please" says Jacob. John then picks me up and throws me down and chains my hands again. "Get him" John says to the other man. "You don't give me orders. You do it" says the other man. As soon as they leave I immediately scramble up to the hole in the wall "Jacob! No! Don't go." I say as they take off his chains as soon as there off he runs to me. Taking my face in his hands " Emily" he says "it's goanna be all right. I love you. Its goanna be okay" he says. "Jake" I say leaning into his hand "I love you too" And I pull as far forward as I can and he leans forward and he kisses me long and sweet "alright come on" says John and Jacob is yanked away from me. "No. Jacob. Don't hurt him please" I say as he's thrown to the ground. And kicked. "John was that really necessary" says the other man "yes" says John. "Come on the master is waiting" says the other man "Jacob, please don't leave me" I say he looks at me one more time and says "it's goanna be alright, I promise" then he's lost from view.

**So what did you think? Please tell me in a review since I have yet to get any and I really want to know what you guys think. So please please please review I would love it. Also I will be starting school ion Tuesday so I will have less time to write an update so I'm sorry if they become less frequent High school is a lot of work. Anyway till next time. And don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. **

**Pop14**


	3. Chapter 3: The Master

**A/N: Hello everybody I can't believe my story has over 100 views. But nobody has yet to review, which makes me sad. :( Please please please review, I would love, and I mean absolutely love it if you guys would review. Leave me questions, ideas or anything else constructive criticism is great and welcome but don't just be a hater, there is a difference. So please please please review it doesn't take very long to just write a few words or more in that little white box at the bottom of the page. Also if I get five or more (more would be great) I will upload the next chapter tonight and it's a long one, a lot longer than this one. If I don't get any reviews I will update the next time. I have things to do tomorrow to get ready for school and stuff that starts on Tuesday, UGH! School, high school is a lot of work. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. Bye!**

Chapter 3: the master

Jacob's POV

Emily loves me, She loves me. I kissed her and she kissed me back. She loves me, Oh Emily. I have to get her out of here. I get one last look at her and tell her everyone thing will be alright I promise then she's lost from view. We walk down a narrow hall way that is lined with cells on both sides, there's a staircase up ahead and that's our destination. I'm assuming. Yup we walk up the stairs and there is a main hallway type of room with another door which we walk though into a bright lit office. There is a man sitting there behind the desk. They seat me in front of him and he looks up and says "hello Jacob, I'm the master." "The master? The master of what" I say "of this organization that is. Now down to business..." "What business" I interrupt him "why it's the reason your here" "the reason I'm here. Don't you want Emily? Isn't that the reason you grabbed her first." I say confused "Oh no my dear boy. We've wanted you this whole time. You are very important you see. And I plan on using you to get what I want." " you mean this whole time you wanted me not Emily me?" "Yes as I said..." I interrupt I'm again furious that they touched her with out needing to. "THAN WHY DID YOU TOUCH HER? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BEAT HER? WHY ATTACK HER FIRST? JUST TOUCH ME THERE WAS NO REASON TO TOUCH ANY HAIR ON HER HEAD YOU F****** COWARD." : Because you see we new you would come riding to the rescue if we attacked her and I would say our plan worked. And there are other reasons she is here I have a suspicion that she is someone of importance and I want that to be confirmed, but yes the main reason we attacked her first was so that you would come to try to save her and then we could get you both." "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU BASTARD" And with that I lunged at him wrapping my hands around his throat trying to squeeze all the life out of him for hurting Emily for bringing her to this awful place. Then I felt to pairs of hand drag me off of him. They threw me to the ground so my stomach was to the floor. And sat on my back so I couldn't get up. I could hear heavy panting and assumed it was the master trying to get his breath back. After a long time of panting the master got right down in my face and said "well we will have to punish you for that. Take him to the chamber. Also go get the girl. " "she has a name you little mother f**..." I didn't even finish because I felt a sharp pain go across my face. He must have slapped me. "Don't you use that language on me. I am no coward. Take him and go get the girl. But wait till you hear the first scream and then bring her" at that they took me to a room with on metal chair that had chains in it and a table that had a lot of knives on it ranging from a butchers knife to a small pocket knife. They sat me down in the chair and then chained me to it. Then one of them John I think it is picked up a kitchen knife used for cutting fruits and vegetables and approached me with it. He first ran it over all of my arms and the side of my face. The he took the knife and made a cut from middle of my arm to my elbow on both arms. And I screamed an agonized scream as he cut into my flesh.

**A/N: Wahahaha. Do you like the Cliffy I put there What is going to happen to Jacob! Nobody will know until the next chapter. Remember five or more (I would love more) reviews and I'll post the next chapter tonight. I would love your reviews and would read each and every one of them and take them to heart. I will also give a shout out to anyone who reviews. So please review. **

**Anyway bye Pop14**


	4. Chapter 4: secrets and hidden identities

**A/N: HELLO! Thank you so so so so so so much to fourtrislover4 you made me so happy by reviewing. I was also excited that you followed and favorited me! You turned my sour mood to one of so much joy I was jumping around my room in circles. I seriously was, this morning my stepmom came into my room and told me to get up because she said so. And it royally pissed me off because this is the last day I get to sleep as late as I want because schools starts tomorrow. But after ten minutes I sat up and got my computer out and I looked at my email and it said that you had reviewed on my story and I couldn't believe it, I read the review like five times then preceded from being in a really bad mood to being so happy I basically jumped out of bed and started dancing around my room because someone had actually reviewed on my story. I then shouted it at my step mom and went downstairs and my dad had heard me so he came into the room to talk to me about it, then I was roped into playing settlers of Catan (an awesome board game by the way) and then had to unload the dishwashers so now I'm updating. Again thank you so much for reviewing it made my day and was an added bonus that you followed and favorite, thank you so so so so so so so so much. Anyway hope you enjoy the this chapter. Warning there is rape in this chapter, don't like it don't read it. **

Chapter 4: secrets and hidden identities

Emily's POV

As soon as they left I picked the lock on my chains with a hairpin I had to keep my hair back in gym. Now I've been spending the last half an hour or so trying to figure out how to get out of this room. The lock for the door is on the other side along with the handle and with nothing on this side it opens in too so I can't kick or ram it open. The small window at the top is useless and Jacobs cell is the same way I can't fit though the window on the door so I'm basically stuck. I've failed my dad. All that training and the briefings at the agency my dad finally convincing them I could do this. Is down the toilet. All that training and for what I couldn't even defend my self when they grabbed me. I just froze as all the memories of that awful night came flooding back to me.

**(A/N: this is the part with the rape)**

Flash back

I was walking to my house with Hank and Logan when suddenly Logan grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream then Hank tied my hands and legs together all the while I was trying to get free but it was fruitless. I couldn't believe they were doing this. My two best friends kidnapping me. I bit down hard on Logan's hand till I tasted blood. "Ow. You bitch" said Logan. Than he slapped me. And gagged me so I couldn't scream. And then they pulled a bag over my head and pick me up and started running. When the bag was taken off I was tied to a poll and Connor was in front of me with Hank and Logan off to the side watching. Connor took the gag of my mouth and I started screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! ANYBODY!" Then Connor slapped me. "Shut up you bitch" then he started touching me.I realized what was going to happen "NO! Please Connor, Please don't rape me" I said "I thought I told you to shut up" He continued what he was doing. later after he was almost done with me and had violated me so badly. After he had touched me and done so many things I would never have allowed him to do. Also after him telling me that this was my fault and if I had just accepted his offer to go out with him then maybe we wouldn't be here right now. Lastly after I had heard him moan and groan about how good it was to finally be doing 'this' after wanting to for so long. I heard smacking sounds then Connor was yanked off of me, I looked up to see a police officer beating the crap out of Connor and the other two being held down by two other police officers. The police officer threw Connor down and crouched down in front of me though I was losing conciseness fast he asked what my name was and I told him my name was Emily Metrixs and saw that his name tag said that is name was David, then everything went black and he next thing I knew I was lying in my bed with my mom sitting next to me crying and my dad standing a little ways into the room looking like he would murder the person who did this but also so sad at seeing me so broken.

End flashback

**(A/N: okay it's over)**

I sink to the floor shaking and crying, no longer able to stand, from just reliving that moment of my life. Then I hear an agonized scream. And I realize that they must be torturing him. NO! Not Jacob. Not the man I love. The man I would do anything for. Then he screams again louder and more agonized this time. It's feels like they are right here in the room torturing me. I have to get out of here. Then I hear people descending the stairs. I must be next. There coming to get me. I go over to my chains and make it look like I still have them on. John comes to the door and unlocks it. He's alone. Excellent. He walks over to me and says "come on. The master has something to show you." "What are you doing to Jacob?" I say "don't worry you'll see soon enough" he says. Oh god. What have they done. When John leans over to get me up I kick my legs up and they hit his head. Hard. He falls on top of me knocked out. I lift my hands up and push him off of me and leave the room right has I hear another scream. No! Stop please. I follow the sound only meeting a couple of people. I knock them all out. No one knows but I am a master of MMA, know how to use every weapon in the world. I could even kill you with your own hair. I find the room that the talking is coming out of. And someone says "what is taking John so long. Evan go and check on him. We will continue my friend punishment when you get back." Someone moves toward the door and I press my self against the wall. The door opens and a man with shaggy brown hair emerges. Right when he emerges form the room and turns down the hall away from me I hit him on the back of the neck so his head snaps forward and he falls over and hits his head. There is a muffled bang when he falls over, you have to hit them right were the neck connects with the back and shoulder and the neck will snap forward like that. And I hit him hard. I then look into the room and nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I saw blood covering the floor around were Jacob was tied to a chair looking very pale with cuts from his mid arm to his elbow on both arms. With a cut across his forehead. And a smily face cut into one hand and a frowny face cut into the other hand. Even though I need to be quite I was not ready for the sight I saw in front of me. He look like he was about to pass out from pain and blood loss. And I screamed "NO! JACOB! DON'T SLEEP! YOU'LL DIE! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" And I ran at him to try and save him but what I didn't know was that there were two guys on either side of the door, they grabbed me and held me from him, I was struggling against them and yelling for them to get off but it was no use. They held me in the air were I couldn't connect my libs with them. And a man turned around and said "ah. Emily your here. I'm the master. As you can see Jacob here was a bad boy and got punished. And I don't know how you got free. But we will see to it that you won't again. You can put her on the ground" they lowered me back down and at that moment Jacob looked up at me and said in the faintest voice I had ever heard from him "Emily. Please" then his head dropped back down. "NO! JACOB! YOU CANT SLEEP! PUT YOUR HEAD BACK UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" I screamed "oh now isn't that sweet" said master "you bastard go rot in hell" I said. And at that I jumped up in the air spinning around so that the people who were holding my arms twisted and slammed into each other. They collapsed screaming. I pick up on of the smaller knifes from the table to use as a weapon and when I look up the master is holding a knife to Jacobs throat. And he looks to be barley conscious. I freeze. "Now you stop this nonsensical fighting, put that knife down and stop hurting my men. Or I will slit his throat and then he will bleed out right here in a matter of seconds." Says the master "you won't dare you still need him. He's to value to you for you to kill him." I say. "How do you know that. How do you know he has the powers." He says "why do you think. Who do you think I am 'master'?" "Are you- no it couldn't be. You can't be the daughter of Alexander Metrixs I had my suspicions but still" he says. "Are you sure about that" I say "it's you your the Emily Metrixs master of MMA, and of every weapon I the world." He say "oh. So you've heard of me. Not many people have" I say. "So you were tasked to protect him but you also fell in love with each other. Does he even know who you really are?" Say 'master' "Emily? What's he talking about" says Jacob in the faintest voice. "Never mind that it's time for you to put down the knife and return to your cell. Or I will slit his throat and then all of his importance and all his powers will be gone. Oh and the man you love will be gone to. Won't he?" "Fine" I say and I go to put down the knife but at the last moment I throw the knife and hit right were I aimed the knee. The master let out a yelp and fell on the floor dropping the knife. So it will dig deep into his chest. "NO!" I scream lunging toward the knife but I'm to far away to reach it. And right at the moment I lunge for the knife it flys across the room banging into the wall and clattering to the floor. Did I do that. The masters eyes grow wide "how did you do that?" He says "I- I don't know" I say and at that I run to Jacob and check for a pulse. It's very faint but its there. I rip my shirt because my gym shirt is overly large. I wrap up both of his arms, his head and his hands. Then I go over to the master and pull the knife out of his knee and tie another part of my shirt around it. "Why are you helping me? I just kidnapped you and have almost killed the man you love." Say 'master' "because I don't want to be responsible for your death. I may be able to kill you very easily but I don't want to do it. I don't like to take others lives. That's why I didn't throw the knife at your head" I say. "Well well aren't you a little saint" he says sarcastically "don't test me" I say and press down on the wound. He screams "stop you bitch" he say and hits me on the arm I slap him. "I am not bitch" with that I tie his hands up and his feet together. Then search all his pockets and finally find a phone. I dial my dads number and it rings twice before being picked up. "What have you done with Emily? Where's Jacob? Tell me what you have done with them you bastard" my dad says. "Dad it's me. Emily" I say "EMILY! Thank god. Are you alright have you been hurt?" He says. "I've been beat up some but other than that I'm fine. But Jacob he-" I can't finish my sentience as my throat feels like it closing up. I chock out a sob. "Emily? Emily what happened to Jacob. You never cry." My dad says "he's- he's in- in critical condition. He's al- almost de- dead" I say and I let out another sob and slump against the wall sliding down to the floor. "Alright. Emily listen to me I need you to find an exit and tell me where you are." He says all business "al- alright. I'll call you back when I know were I am." I get up and kick the master in the head so he can't try anything well I'm looking for and exit. I knock him out cold. Then I leave the room and walk the opposite way I came. Eventually finding a door. And I take in my surroundings I am standing in front of a huge house with three stories and a 15 foot tall fence and gate with pass code. A giant front yard with a manicured lawn and a fountain in the middle. Past the front yard is a big body of water. Looks like a lake. I look at the map on the phone and it finds my location. I'm on the other side of Lake Huron in Canada. With just a lake and a little bit of land separating me from my home. I call my dad back and he picks up immediately "dad. I'm on the other side of Lake Huron in Canada. In the front yard of a three story house with a huge yard that has a fountain in the middle but still big enough to land a helicopter. It has a 15 foot fence and a giant gate that has at least a four digit pass code. So no way to get through there." I say "thanks sweetie. I'll come get you and Jacob with a medic and a couple of agents." He says "ok thanks dad and please hurry. I don't know how long Jacob can hold out he's lost a lot of blood. And has already loss consciousness. I tied up his wounds with pieces if my shirt but I don't know how long those will hold." I say "alright. I'll come as quick as I can" he say and hangs up. I go back in side to the room and tie the still unconsciousness master to the chair bolted into the ground. Then I untie Jacob and pull him into my arms. I'm pretty strong for a girl my size and age. He's also not that much bigger than I am. I then I walk back out side and sit down on the fountain to wait.

**A/N: Don't forget to review, please review and make me even happier than I already am form the one review. Again thank you so so so so so much to ****fourtrislover4 for reviewing you made my day by reviewing, it made me so HAPPY! :) :) :) :) :) so don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I really do want to hear what you guys think and if you ask a question that isn't going to give away anything I will do my best to answer it in the next chapters A/N. Anyway till next time.**

**Pop14**


	5. Chapter 5: Death or sleep

**A/N: HELLO! Sorry for the late update high school makes me a very busy bee. I already have a theater project that's due on Friday and we got in one the first day! It wasn't even a full day because the freshy got a tour of the school for two hours so we only had 20 minute classes and we still got a project from the theater teacher and its due at the end of the week. Anyway enough of my high school gripping. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so much for your review saxophonegirl21! And also for your follow and favorite it really means so much to me. I updated my stories page to check on my story and to update it and saw that you had reviewed and I got do I excited I just made a high pitched noise for a few second and then clicked on it and read it over and over again and I thought I might start crying with happiness, over the fact that another person had reviewed my story. I was so touched by your kind words. Also I can't believe I'm 11 view away from 400! Thank you to each and every one of you who has given your time to read my story thank you to all. Once again sorry for any typos or**** grammatical errors, Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: death or sleep

Emily's POV

As we sat there waiting Jacobs breathing was becoming fainter and fainter. And all I keep think was come on dad. Then when I say the helicopter come into view. It was so close. Jacobs breathing stop all together. "NO! JACOB! STAY WITH ME!" Then I laid him down and started to give him CPR and mouth to mouth. I would do two breath and them pump on his heart thirty times. And continue that again and again. But it's not working. He's not waking up. And I'm starting to panic. "COME ON JACOB! BREATH" I shout. Well continuing finally just as the helicopter lands he takes on big gasping breath and opens his eyes. And I see those haze eyes that I love so much stare into my own green-blue ones. "Emily." He rasps "Thank you" "Jacob!" I yell and hug him tight to me. Not letting go. Afraid if I do he will disappear or fall back dead. Then I feel a hand on my back and someone softly say "Ems. Come on. You have to let go." It's my dad "No. I can't. What if he stop breathing again?" I say "come on Ems you have to let go. Otherwise the medics can't get to him" says my dad "no" I say now crying "I can't. I can't lose him again." "Emily" my dad says in a soothing voice "look at me" I do "it will be ok I promise. Nothing's going to happen to him." Finally I release him reluctantly. And my dad pulls me up into a hug and I cry into his crest as medics surround Jacob. Taking of my makeshift bandages that are now covered in blood and tending to the wounds. "The man who captured us 'the master' as he calls himself is lying on the floor tied to the chair Jacob was tortured in." I whispered into my dads chest. "Ok Ems. I hate to ask you this but can you lead us there." Says my dad. I nod and turn around. My dad keeps an arm around me and he motions for two of the guards to follow us and I lead them into the house and to the room. And when we walk in I see that he's awake and looks pissed that he can't move. When he sees us he says "oh no this is a beautiful sight the father daughter reunion. It's a shame it won't last" my dad stiffens "what do you mean" he asks. "Oh well she's going to lose consciousness in about three, two, one." Then everything went black and I had the sensation of falling.

Alexander's POV (Emily's dad)

Right when he say one Emily's eyes role back and she falls. I already had one arm around her so it was easy to catch her. I hold her in my arms and look at her lifeless body. I start to shake with grief he killed my only daughter my only child. The only thing left that I care about. Her mom died two years ago and it was really hard. And now she's gone to. What's even the point of living. I'm holding her to me bridal style shaking and crying. My only child. My joy in life. My Emily gone. "Em" I say through my tears "Em please. Please wake up. Your all I have left with Chris gone. Your all I have. Please please wake up" and when she doesn't respond I sink down to the floor still holding tight to Em and cry out to Chris about how I've failed and that I'm so sorry I caused our only daughter to be killed. "Oh she's not dead." "What." I interrupt him "Just in a deep deep sleep that she won't wake up for a very very long time. And by chance she does wake up early. She won't remember anything." He says "NO!" I cry "Emily, Ems please come back to me" "well I never thought I would see this, the great Alexander Metrixs on his knees crying for his daughter" says 'master' "you bastard. How could you do this? She just a teenager? She's just a little girl, she's my little girl" I say "ah but that's why I had to do it because she's your daughter Mr. Metrixs" he says. At that I look at the guards who accompanied me in here. "Kill him" I say they start to advance on him "now wait just a moment. I might be able to bring her back like nothing ever happened. She will have her memories and everything." He says "wait" I say "what do you mean" "I mean that there could possibly be an antidote to the deep sleep I put her in. If you spare my life I might consider giving it to you" he say. I look at my guards who from one look knock him out cold and pick him up to bring him back to HQ. I get up still shaking. And walk out still holding Em in my arms when I get out side the first thing I see is Jacob lying on the makeshift bed in the helicopter getting blood pumped into him. he then looks at me and confusion crosses his face and then down at my arms and sees Ems lifeless body , then his face turns to a mixture of overwhelming grief and pain and let's out something that sounds along the lines of a scream and a cry. "NO! EMILY! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD. " He yells and moves a little "NO! DON'T MOVE! I'LL BRING HER TO YOU." I say and walk over to him. And lie her next to him. And he pulls her into his arms cradle in ghee to him sobbing in to her hair whispering "Emily, please don't be dead, please I love you please wake up for me" "you love her?" I say "yes. With all my heart. And I know she loved me too." He says "how do you know that" I ask "we told each other down in that dungeon" he says his voice cracking "anyway I have good news and bad news concerning Em" I say "Em, Em I like it" he says "what's the news" "well she not dead, she's just in a deep deep sleep. But she won't wake up for a long time. And if she does wake up early she will have no memory of us who we are, what we do. Nothing." "NO! Emily! please come back to me." I interrupt him "Also the guy who kidnapped you says he could have an antidote but we don't know. He said he might give it to me if I spared his life so my guards knocked him out and he is in the jail part of the helicopter right now and is going to go into my high security prison cell I have set up just for people like him." "Ok. Also I have a question." He says " what is it" I say "the guy that kidnapped us 'the master' he said I was important that I have some kind of power. What does that mean exactly?" I said. As I asked that question Mr. Metrixs stiffened and said "I'll tell you later" and gave me a look telling me it was clear I was not to bring that up again

Jacobs POV

I just sat on the bed waiting for Emily to come back. So I could keep her at my side and not ever lose her.

15 minutes later

Finally I see the two guards emerge from the house carrying the man who kidnapped us. They carried him to the helicopter and threw him in side a jail part I could see him through the bars. Then I see Mr. Metrixs come out of the house. But wait where's Emily. And then I look at his face he's crying. Wait what. I had to do a double take. He's crying and shaking. But why? Then I looked down at his arms and I screamed because there in his arms was Emily. Her body lifeless her eyes closed. And I felt like I'm dead, that I'm responsible for this. That a part of me is dying, going away forever. The part that Emily touched and made better falling away dying with her. NO! NO! She not dead. She can't be dead. Not the women I love, not my little ray of sunshine. "NO! EMILY! EMILY! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD." I screamed and started to move her dad yelled "NO! DON'T MOVE! I'LL BRING HER TO YOU." He walked over and set her down next to me. I pulled her to me cradling her body against me not ever going to let go crying into her hair and whispered "Emily, please don't be dead", my voice cracked and a sob escaped me "please I love you, I need you please wake up for me" I said as another set of sobs racked my bobby well I held Emily, my love close to me. Her dad said "you love her" "yes" I say my voice cracking again "with all my heart and - and I know she loved me too" Another sob "how do you know that?" He asks "because we told each other in that dungeon" I say my voice cracking for a third time the rest of the conversation goes by in a blur. Em is not dead. Which I am so thankful for but she's in a very deep deep sleep that the bastard who kidnapped us put her in. There also might be an antidote. And if she wakes up with out it she won't remember anything. I cry harder holding her tight to me wishing with all my might for another situation. Then I ask a question that set Mr. Metrixs on edge and he says he will tell me later. And gives me a look that tells me not to bring it up again.

End section one

**A/N: That's the end of section one but don't worry this story id far from being over, it is just cut into sections. Any way I would be oh so happy and touch if you would leave a review, follow or favorite. Till next time Pop14**


	6. Section 2: chapter 1, Emily Please

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been notoriously busy with school and going place. Such as I went to my cousins wedding on Friday and it was in Annapolis so we had to drive down there. Also I have been rather bummed that yall aren't reviewing, it discourages me beyond belief when no one reviews on my story because I assume that no one like the chapter enough to say anything about it and I am not motivated or encouraged to try to fit in an update when I'm already super busy with school and stuff so please review and I will update faster and have motivation to write more so please please please review please. Anyway here's the next chapter, if you review I will be more encouraged to write the next chapter and update it sooner otherwise I don't know the next time I will be able to update but it will be next Sunday at the latest. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please please please review I'm begging you here, so please please please do review. **

I wish you were here, I wish I could see you

Section two

Chapter 1: Emily please

Jacobs POV

It's been almost a year since the kidnapping, almost a year since I lost Emily. Knowing she wasn't dead didn't help much with the grief. I go see her and sit by her bed every day. And stay there until someone makes me leave. In the beginning I down right refused to leave, I just lay there on her bed with her tight in my are sobbing uncontrollably and crying my self to sleep were I would have these amazingly vivid dreams about her and how we could be together and how happy we were only to wake up and still be holding tight to her lifeless form, Then the tears would start up again and that just went in a cycle like that for at least three months until her dad finally got through to me got me to eat something and start my train which I do everyday now, physical and mental. Now I only leave when I have to go to training and sometimes I won't even go unless her dad comes and makes me, other wise I'm in here with her and it is still very hard even though it's been a year she is my one and only true love and I wish with all my heart that she was here with me and not just lying lifeless in the bed. That's what I do after training, go and sit with Em holding her hand rubbing smooth circles into the back, willing her to wake up and come back to me. I talk to her about my day, how it was, what I did and other things too. Alexander and I have gotten close we bonded through our grief for Em. It was extraordinary hard for him too during the first month he just sat in the room with Ems bed in it sobbing just like me not moving but after that month he knew that as the main leader of this organization he had to start doing things again but he still morned her and cried all the time but he was also running the organization, mainly because he had to other wise it would fail. I have also learned what my powers are, I can read and control thoughts and emotions. I can make you feel different emotions, I can implant thoughts and emotions in your head and make them then pop out of your mouth. And I can find certain things in your head and make you say those too. I never went back to Stars high Alex, he asked me to call him that, home schools me I called my parents and told them I was boarding at Stars, they were fine with it and now I live at the Metrixs house. Which is a relative word when it comes to there 'house'. It's more like a small city. With a huge 30 foot fence that goes around the whole place and a gate that has a fifteen digit code. It has about five buildings too. The training center, for physical and mental training. The sleeping quarters for everyone who lives here, about half the agency lives here. Their is also a small mall like place here. Then there the big communal bathroom and a high security prison. Lastly there's the Metrixs big house. Where only the family lives except me. I'm the first non family member they have let in here since her mom died, even then only agents were allowed in and only for 10 minutes at the most. I am also the first non family member to live here. Alex got me a nice room with a big bed and every other thing a teenage boy would want. But I don't go in there. I sleep on the other side of Em bed with my arms rapped around her. A lot of the time crying my self to sleep. So that's were I am now. Sitting next to Em talking to her holding her hand and telling her about my training and my day. When I get to the physical part of training were I had to fight someone and I got punched in the eye and now I have a black eye her breath hitched and her arm twitched like she was trying to move it. I sat there stunned and then I pulled out my phone and call Alex on the second ring he answered "hello, Jacob, what happened? Is it Em?" He says "yes it is Em. I was telling her about my day and when I got to the part about how I was punched and got a black eye her breath hitched and her arm twitched like she wanted to move it." I say "that's great. Sounds like progress. I'll be there as soon as I can." He say "ok great. See you then" I say and hang up the phone and turn back to Em and say as I stroke her hair "Em, love please, please come back to me. I know you can do it. You can fight this sleeping spell. Please love. Please come back to me. Please I love you. Come back but not only for me for your dad too. He needs just as much as I do." And then I lean over and give her a light kiss on the forehead and then a kiss on her lips. When I kiss her lips I try to put as much love and longing as I can into the kiss. When I pull back it looks like she is struggling with something. Final she seems to win and says two words that send my mind into over drive "Jacob, love" I stand there amazed just staring at her lifeless form. That doesn't seem so life less anymore. After she said those two words I was over come with love joy and amazement she just said "Jacob, love". I sit on the bed and hug her to me putting my head on the top of her head as I am a little taller than she is. I can't wipe the smile off my face, she remembers me, she has not forgotten me. After a year she has said two words and twitted her arm maybe she's waking up and maybe she won't have lost her memory either but I don't want to get my hopes up I was so rapped up in my thoughts I didn't know Alex had walked in till he came over and clapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around going into defense mode with only one thought I have to protect Emily, my love so sweeping his legs out from under him and raise my foot up to kick the intruder in the stomach but then I look down at the face of the intruder and realized it's Alex and stop my foot mid swing and say "Oh. Sorry. Here let me help you up" and stick my hand out he grabs it and I help him up. "You've learned well. Very fast instincts. Did I startle you?" He says "yeah I was so rapped up in my thoughts and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I thought back to when we had been kidnapped, then the only thought that went though my mind was that I had to protect Emily" I say "You must really love my daughter I walked in and you were hugging her with your head on top of her's and you had a big smile on your face" He says "did something happen?" "Yes! When I was talking to her. Asking her to come back to me and you, then after I kissed her forehead and her lips, I tried to put as much love and longing as I could into the kiss and then when I pulled back she looked like she was struggling to do something. Finally she said "Jacob, love" two small words that tell us that she indeed can hear us and understand us. and that made me think that maybe she was waking up and that maybe she would wake up and remember us" I say "wow. That's great." He says. Then he turns to Em. And strokes her hair while saying "Em. Please come back us. We need you now more than ever. Both of us miss you so much please" and wit that he kisses her on the four head in hopes of it stimulating something. when he pulls back she looks like she's struggling again to say something and I ext age a look with Alex. It looks like she's won again because she say "Dad, Please" Alex lets out something between a cry and a shout of joy, he scopes her up in his arms bridal style and sobs for her to come back and that if he could help he would. He sits down on the bed couching Emily tightly to him willing ghee to come back to him. But she doesn't she just stays there as lifeless as ever.

Emily's POV (from the time she fell unconscious to now)

I can hear and feel them all the time but I can't move or say anything or do anything and it's killing me inside to hear them so sad, I want so badly to comfort them to tell them is alright that I'm not gone I'm still here to live my life with you, to make my dad happy to be with the love of my life to be with Jacob. But I can't all I can do is sit and listen and feel and see never ending darkness that I can't open my eyes to get away from. Some of the worst time was in the beginning when I first fell into this sleep when we were still in the house that I was taken to when I was kidnapped and my dad collapsed holding me crying out to my mom Chris about how he had failed and that he had killed there only daughter, crying for me to come back to him. I desperately tried to get back to pull myself out of what ever type of thing I was in whether it was sleep or not. I wanted so hard to pull myself out of my state of darkness and tell my dad that he had not failed and that it is not his fault I fell into this sleep type state. But I couldn't and it was so infuriating. But it got worse when my dad carried me out side to where Jacob was I can still remember his scream that was a mix between a scream and a cry and then him shouting "NO! EMILY! EMILY! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD.", then my dad saying something about not moving and bringing me to him and I felt something soft and assumed it was some type of bed. Then I was pulled into someone arms who held me very tightly whispering to me to not be dead because he couldn't live with out me that he loved me and other sweet nothing that were wishing me to wake up. All this mixed with his sobs Jacobs sobs. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, I was causing the people I loved so much pain and it was all my fault. I was trying so hard to wake up to tell Jacob to stop sobbing uncontrollably into my hair and it went on like this for there months him just crying into my hair, when there was silence I assumed he was sleeping but the he would just wake up and start sobbing into me again holding me the whole time and I wanted so bad to comfort him to tell him it was alright and that I was sorry for causing him so much pain him and my father too. After a while it stop though I could hear my father talking to jake coxing him to eat something to begin his training and then he could come back and sit with me as long as he like but he had to under go training, finally he agreed and I was glad he was going to be doing something and eating. So after his day he would come back and tell me all about it and wish me to come back to him each day. Then today he was telling me about the physical part of his training and how he had to fight someone and that he got a black eye my breath hitched and I was able to twitch my arm but that was it, he then begged me to come back to him again and then kissed my forehead and lips, he put so much love and longing into the kiss I wanted to kiss him back so badly but I could. Then after some struggling I was able to say "Jacob, love" which I was very pleased I finally was able to say something. I felt him pull me into a tight hug and rest his chin on the top of mu head then the next thing I heard was a muffled uf as if someone had hit the floor then someone apologizing and I figured out it was dad and still Jacob, then Jacob told dad what had happened and then my dad was asking me to come back and I was able to say "Dad, Please" which he then picked me up holding me tightly in bridal style sitting on the bed he made a sound of a cry and a sound of joy and then was crying again wishing me to come back, and I tried to fight it but I just couldn't I wasn't strong enough for this but that doesn't mean I won't keep trying till I can finally get them back and wake up

**A/N: I hoped you liked it and I wanted to say that I cant belive over 570 people have viewed the story and that's awesome that there are so many of you. So could one of you please review (no, come on there are over 500 of you please, just one or two of you please) pretty please with dauntless cake on top review. I'll actually give virtual dauntless cake to anyone who reviews in the next authors note. Or if you would like something else just leave a review and at the bottom tell me what you want and I will give it to you virtually in the next authors note. So please review. And as always if you have any questions just put it in a review or PM me and I will answer them to the best of my ability. **

**Cheers Pop14**


	7. Section 2: Chapter 2, Part 1

**A/N: Hello. I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner and for this being way over a week late than what I said. My life has been hectic as hell. Anyways as promised here is daughtless cake to a guest (didn't leave any other name, if you are a guest just tell me your pen name in the review so I can tank you properly for leaving me a review) and daughtless cake for ****saxophonegirl21****, who gets an exta piece because she has now reviewed TWICE on my story. So thank you so so so so so so so so much for those reviews, I read veryone when I get them again thank you. Anyways here is the chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Is she coming back or is it just like last time

Jacobs POV

It's been almost a year since that fateful day when Emily moved and talked. The only thing that keeps happening is she will twitch but that it's it and every time she moves in some way I get my hopes up that she's finally going to wake up, that she's finally going to come back to me and each time she doesn't its almost to painful for me to bear. It's now been two years with out Emily and I don't know how much longer I can live without her. I want to be with her so bad it feels like I'm in physical pain all the time. My training is going well I have mastered MMA and I am now working on master the weapons of the world I am some how unexplainably good at throwing knifes I hit the bullseye my third or fourth try when I was learning how to throw. When I told Emily this I could have sworn I saw her lips twitch as if she wanted to smile. Today training was canceled for some reason though and I wonder why it was, I hope nothing bad has happened. Alex should be here by now he's usually here by five-thirty at the latest and its coming around to be almost seven when I went down stairs to go look for him there were about five guards at each door and they told me to go back up stairs and that I was not allowed to leave the house. I asked why but they wouldn't tell me anything so I went back up stairs and up onto the top floor where there is an observation deck that is all glass walls and celling there is also and balcony up here along with a swimming facility. I tried to get out on to the balcony but there were guards out there too that told me I was not allowed to come outside so I went to the glassed in observation deck where you can see for miles and miles on end. What I saw shocked me there were people out with guns and I don't mean pistils either I mean like heavy artillery guns that people use when they are out in a war zone. There were also red lights blinking and a loud sound blaring from the prison. People where running towards the gate and that when I saw it two people creeping alone the side of the fence one in a prisoners uniform and one of them look like one of our guys. I ran down stairs and got one of the guards to come with me and I looked to where they were before but they where gone I looked and looked all the while the guard I had brought up here was getting more and more impatient

"Come on kid. you dragged me up here for what you said was something urgently important but now your just staring out a the scene before you. what was it?" "just hold on there not where they were when I saw them" "Them you mean you spotted the prisoner" "I think so, he was creeping along the fence over in that general direction" " Alright I'll look with you" "who is the prisoner" "I'm not cleared to tell you that" "fine. Look! There they are!" "excellent kid" then he pulled out a walkie-talkie and starts talking into it tell people out on the ground the location we saw them and where they are headed.

I see a group of people brake of and start at the place the guard described and another group brake off to come in from the other direction that happens two more times so they are coming at them from all side. When they get close I see the opposers open fire on the guard and they return it ducking for cover. Bullets fly in all directions. The two fugitives are trying to make a run for it the man in the prison uniform gets hit in the shoulder and falls the guards start to close in. but then the other man throws a smoke bomb and by the time the smoke clears there gone. They escaped.

"Shit!" says the guard "I know" I say and with that I leave the observation deck and go back down to Emily's room and tell her the whole story. She gasps and twitches at many intervals and I just wish that she would wake up. I wonder who the prisoner that escaped was? And I hope Alex wasn't hurt at all. A couple hours later Alex walks into the room he has a bloody lip and a bandage on his right bicep but other than that he's fine.

"I heard that you saw the whole thing and identified where the prisoner was from the observation deck. Good job. But unfortunately he still got away. We had a snake someone helping him from the inside that's how he got out and escaped. Good for nothing traders I'll have there heads! No one betrays my organization and gets away with it!" says Alex " who was it" I say "your not going to be happy" "Just tell me" "it was the man who kidnapped you and Emily. As he called him self 'the master'"

"NO! F***! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" "Jacob stop! It's not his fault." Said a very faint but still angry voice from behind me. A voice I had not heard in over two years. That was Emily's voice. I whirl around and there she is awake sitting up but looking extremely weak. But she was AWAKE. And that's all that matters to me in this moment is that Emily was back. "EMILY! Love your awake" I lunge at her and pull her into my arms holding her tightly as if I let go she will go back into the state she was before. "Jacob!" She says attempting to whack me on the back "I can't breath" with that I loosen my grip but still hold her close to me and look into her eyes then her lips crash on mine and she is kissing me like there is no tomorrow and I'm kissing her back letting out all of my pent up emotions. When she pulls back I start to sob pulling her against me and burying my face in get hair. "Oh Em. I thought I'd lost you" I sob "hey." She says "I thought you would never come back to me." lifting my tear streaked face up to hers she says " I'm right here. I'm not going any where. I'll always be by your side. Okay?" "Okay" I choke out and hug her to me again kissing her four head. Her eyes drift shut and she pulls me closer. Then there's a wail and the sound of someone else crying. Her eyes snap open and she looks past me to see her dad having sunk down in a chair and is sobbing.

"Dad?" "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Your love for each other is so obvious, so clear. You two are truly in love with each other." He sobs harder "my little girl is all grown up. She didn't even notice me until now" "hey" she says in that same soft voice "come here. Look at me" her dad got up and pulled her into his arms bridal style. "I'm still your little girl. I still love you and I did notice right away. Okay?" "Yes" and with that he holds her tighter and it's a beautiful sight a father daughter reunion.

**A/N: Don't forget to fill out that white box at the bottom of the screen to tell me how you like the story and any and all ideas are welcome because I don't have a definite plot line so I don't know what's going to happen next, so any ideas you got are great. Even if you don't review thank you so much for reading my story. Can't believe 847 people have viewed it. So thank you to all. :) **

**Pop14**


	8. Section 2: Chapter 2, Part 2

**Hey Guys. I am so so so sorry about the lack of updates and the fact that it has been over a month since the last time I updated. I don't have any school today so I dedicated it to doing a lot of writing sadly though I had to end it soon than I wanted to because I don't have the cord to my computer and it's about to die. I was going to walk to my moms and get the cord but now this guy from Audio Buys is coming and I have to stay home and wait for him because my stepmother has no idea what time he's coming or if he will show up at all. So I will get the cord as soon as possible and try to have some more time to write but who know if I will be able to. Again I am very very sorry about the lack of updates, but never fear I will not abandon this story it just may take a little while to get updates posted. Also don't forget to tell me your thoughts, what ever they may be. And sorry for any mistakes I did not have time to proofread this, as I wanted to get it posted before my computer died on me. Enjoy**

Emily's POV

As my dad holds me tight I close my eyes and snuggle into him. I missed then both so much. Waking up to Jacob yelling and hearing that the awful man who kidnapped us escaped is not what I wanted to hear but if it enabled me to wake up than great. Because hearing them cry over me and beg for me to come back was almost to much for me to bear. My heat would break into a million pieces every time I heard on of them sob or one of then beg me to come back. I wanted so much to respond to Jacob when he was telling me about him day. I am so proud of him mastering MMA, knife throwing and everything else he has been doing. As I snuggle my head farther up on my fathers arm and I hit something rough and sticky. My eyes shoot open right as he makes a groan of pain. I look at where my head just was and see an big bandage over his forearm.

"Dad! your hurt we need to get you to the medics right now, your bleeding more by the second"

"No, Ems, I'm fine its just a little scratch" he says slurring his words a little bit

"NO! DAD! This is not just a scra-"

I'm cut off by a falling sensation, I let out a little scream closing my eyes bracing myself for a hard contact but it never comes, I hear Jacob yell my name but why haven't I hit the ground? I open my eyes and see that I am floating in the air a few inches of the ground, I look around and see that my dad has collapsed and all thought of not hitting the ground go out of my mind in my need to help him. I let out a little ouf when I hit the ground by quickly scrabble up and over to my dads collapsed body. I see blood starting to seep out of his wound arm. I roll him over on his back to see if he is breathing which he is but barely.

"JACOB!" I scream "JACOB, go get the medics. RIGHT NOW! HE's d-d-dying" I choke out a sob on that last word.

Screaming at him seems to unfreeze him from his previously frozen state of standing still as a statue and sprits out of the room to get a medic.

"Daddy, Daddy please don't leave me, I still need you more now than ever. I know after mom died I Shut you out probably when you needed me most, but I just couldn't deal with everything that had been happening being raped and kidnapped by my two best friends and then just a few short months later losing my mom. I couldn't deal with it all I felt like I had lost everything that was important to me except you, Now you can't leave me I'll really have nothing left, your my last and only family left and I can't lose you too, daddy I just can't, and thank you so much for moving us, I think I might have completely lost myself if we hadn't have moved, but now you can't leave me daddy, please please stay, the only thing I'll have left is Jacob, my whole family will be dead and I don't know how I would deal with that, I can't do this with out you daddy, please please don't leave me, come back to me. I need you daddy" I say sobbing out everything I've always wanted to say to him but never could and now it might be to late, he might not have even heard me. I collapse into him sobbing but only for a few seconds then I feel someone trying to pick me up off of him

"No! No!" I scream holding on to my dad

"Emily, love it's me you have to let go if you want the medics to be able to heal him"

Finally I relent and let Jacob take me off of my dad well medics swarm around him, but I only see that for a second because I turn and sob into Jacob's chest, he holds me tightly like he never wants to let go and strokes my hair trying got get me to calm down, finally when the tears stop I look up at him and he down at me and I get lost in his eyes

"we've got him stable enough to move him to the medical unit, make sure to put him in his private room, I'll be there shortly after to set him up." says one of the senior medics, then he turns to me

"Emily, I'm so glad to see you are awake, we would like you to come down to the medical unit and make sure there are no unforeseen complications with your waking up, then you may go see your dad, is that alright"

"I'll go only if Jacob comes with me" I say to him, then I turn to Jacob "Is that alright do you mind going with me?"

"No, not at all, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again"

"Thank you" I say

"well if you will follow me I'll lead you there, I'm healer Will or William, either is fine"

"Thank you healer William for saving my dad"

"It was no trouble at all Emily, I can tell you really love him"

"Did you and all the healers whiteness what I said to my dad" I say to Jacob in an undertone

"Yes, we did and I am so so-"

"I don't want to talk about anything I said" I interrupt him "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"And when you are I will be hear willing to listen"

"Thank you" I say looking up at him "for everything"

"It was my pleasure, love" he leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips

XXXXPage BreakXXXX

When we got to the medical center I was poked, prodded and had all sorts of other things used on me until I felt like a human pin cushion. they did around fifteen different yes until they determined they there would be no unforeseen complications to me waking up. It took hours but Jacob stayed with me the whole time. After they where done using me as a human pin cushion they took me to my dads room. As I walked in I held Jacob hand very tightly to steady and brace my self. But he was awake with multiple wire coming out/going into him, but he was alive and awake and that was all that matter to me. I started to tear up again just seeing him like that

"Ems" he said and I ran to him letting go of Jacobs hand, he scooped me up on to the bed and pulled me into him arms well I cried into his chest.

"I thought I had lost you" I sobbed

"Em, Emily, look at me" when I didn't he took to finger and lifted my chin up so that I would look at him "I'm going to be alright, your not going to lose me, not now, not ever. okay?"

"Okay"

"I heard, everything you said to me well I was unconscious and I wanted to hold you so bad baby especially when you collapsed on to me sobbing but don't you worry about me Em, I'm gonna be here for a long time, you won't ever lose me, alight Emily, not ever"

"Thank you, And I really am sorry for shutting you out after mom died, It was just so much had happened being betrayed by my two best friends, having that man be all over me" I felt my dad stiffen at the mention of when I was raped " and then mom dying, I just could deal with all of it I felt so alone, it was like I was drowning but I could see everyone else breathing on the surface just out of my reach, so I just kind of holed my self up in my room, not doing anything, I felt so empty, so drained and exhausted, like I had lost everything"

"I knew you where having trouble but I didn't know it was that bad. I wanted so hard to go to you, but every time I even set on foot in your room you would scream at me to leave you alone, it was heartbreaking to watch, I felt like I could she my daughter completely slipping away from me, you where still all there on the outside but it was just a shell, I'm so sorry I didn't try harder I didn't know how to handle Chris's death. I had been so happy before when I thought I was going to be getting another little girl or boy and then to have her die in that car accident and to have them both ripped from my life I was so over come with grief I didn't know what to do with all of it and I'm afraid I didn't make enough of an effort for you through my own grief. I'm so sorry I didn't try harder. I never told you this but I went to the sight of the car crash and saw your mothers car it was completely totaled the front and side completely smash in, she also didn't die on impact they were able to get her out of the car still alive and I held her in my arms as she died and on her last breaths she told me that I had to make sure you didn't throw away your life with grief because of what had just happened to you, and she told me that I couldn't throw away mine either, she told me to tell you that she would always be with you and love you and that the same went for me, she told me that the baby would have been a boy, then in the middle of telling me she loved me she died right there in my arms. I yelled her name, begged her to come back to me, to us, but she didn't. The baby died too, I never got to meet my son only hold the little lifeless body until they took it away from me. I lost not only your mother on that day but also your little brother, I was so overcome by grief I felt like I failed on her last word, for a little while, and then when we were in that awful house and you collapsed into my arms like that I felt such a strong sense of deja vu, I could deal with it, I thought some how this man must have known this was how my wife and son had died in my arms, and he wanted to punish me by doing it to me again, it worked I felt like I was holding all three of you in my arms having lost my whole family,It was awful I broke down, cr-"

"I know" I cut him off, both of us crying

"you what?!"

"I know, I could hear everything you said, how you called out to mom that you had failed, how you begged me to come back to me, how you thought you had killed your little girl. It was killing me, I wanted so much to open my eyes and tell you I was still there, that I was not dead, that you did not kill me, or that you had not failed mom. But I couldn't and it was awful, I just had to sit there and listen to you cry and yell. then when you brought me outside and Ja-Jacob was screaming for me, crying over me, whispering to me, begging it was even worse because I was hurting you both so much and I felt like I was breaking apart an-"

"Oh Emily, Love. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain" says Jacob

I had completely forgotten that he was here, because of what my dad was telling me. I look over at him and he has tears streaming down him face, he looks like he might fall over at any second he's so pale.

"Jacob, love, come here" I say sitting up from my dads bed when he doesn't move I get up and go to him "You listen to me right now Jacob William Mecenly, you did not cause me any pain alight, that awful man who kidnapped us did all of this, none of it is your fault. do you understand me. you didn't even know any of this existed until that horrible man took us, and its not your fault either dad" I say know he was about to speak even though my back is to him "If its anyones fault it should be mind I should have been able to defend my self when those guys grabbed me from behind but all I could think about was when I was kidnapped and raped, my mind flashed back to then and I froze up with fear, thinking I was back there, I forgot all of my training and I shouldn't have had been taken causing you to run after me and get nabbed your self, which if I recall correctly was there plan. So this is really all my fault I'm sorry dad, I failed in what I was suppose to do which was protect you, and I failed which caused everything else to happen in turn, so really this is all my fault. do you both understand."

"No Em, this is not your fault, if anyones its mine, I was the one who let you go in and do that, I should have never agreed to allow it knowing you were scared from the night you where kidnapped and raped, it my fault really" says my dad

"No, dad. it was my idea in the first place, therefore it is my fau-"

"I'll kill em" mutters Jacob interrupting me "I'll kill em" he says louder "I'll kill em" he shouts "I'll kill em, for what they did to you. No one touches my Emily like that an gets away with it. Who are they? I'll kill em with my bare hands" he screams

I had been so focused on trying to take the blame it takes me a couple seconds to realize what he's talking about. He talking about the men who kidnapped and raped me, I turn back to Jacob and see a fire in his eyes I have never seen before, his fists are clenched and he looks ready to kill.

"Jacob" I say he doesn't respond "Jacob, love" he still continues to look forward angrier than I have ever seen him "Hey" I say "look at me "and I touch the side of his face, stroking my hand up and down it. he finally looks at me and his eyes seem to soften, he relaxes and leans into my hand. then he seems to realize its me and he says "Emily, I love you so much" then pulls me to him, hugging me like he doesn't ever want to let go, pulling me tight to his chest. he buries his face in my hair, I hear him take a ragged breath in like he fighting not to cry as I snuggled into his chest hugging him back for dear life. When we let go I look up at him and see tears in his eyes, I bring one of my hands up and brush them away.

"Hey." I say gently "It's okay they can't hurt me any more, it's okay don't worry, it was over two years ago a month or two before my mom died. There's not need to cry"

"Just because it was a long time ago before you moved doesn't make it okay. Just because it was in the past doesn't make it right, do you understand that love" Jacob says

"Yes, but—"

"No buts" says Jacob "they need to pay for what they did"

My dad says something that breaks us out of our little world I look over and see him smiling?

"This ones a keeper Em. He was willing to go basically all the way across the country to beat up the boys who did those awful things to you"

"where was it you used to live?" Jacob says "Portland, Portland Oregon, right?"

"Yup thats right" says my dad.

"I'll go there and I'll kill em for what they did to you" says Jacob

"No, you can't, I won't let you there's no need for that there already in jail back in Oregon it has already been taken care of."

"Alright, fine I won't go there and beat em up. but if I ever see them any where near you I will not hesitate to reduce them to a bloody pulp on the ground"

"Alright fine I'll give you that. Thank you for being so brave and sweet. I love you"

"I love you too Emily"

Then I pull him into a long kiss, I hope nothing else happens that will threaten to take either of these two away from me again

**So… What did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was and I hope you liked it. Also don't forget review, follow and favorite. Thanks to everyone who has read my story we are well over 1,400 views. It makes me so excited to know this many of you want to read my story. Thank you so so so so very very very much. You guys are the best and I Love you all**

**Pop14**


	9. Section 2: Chapter 3 How did you find me

**A/N: Hello guys, Happy early Thanksgiving to all of you from the US. This is the second update this month! It makes me so happy. And THANK YOU so so MUCH for over 1,800 view you guys are the best. I never thought anyone would read my story. Any way hope you enjoy this latest update and don't forget to tell me what you think. **

Chapter 3: How did you find me?

Emily's POV

A couple days later I was siting on the end of the dock that stretches out into the part of the lake we own. We keep all of our ships and other water vehicles out here. This is space also has the fence around it stretching from under water to be as tall as the rest of it. There is a gate and a guard to get into this part of the base and there are both above and below the surface gates to get vehicles in and out both with guards. Sometimes the security of it all feels suffocating but it's also nice to know that you are mostly safe. People could break it but it would be the end of them, so you are basically safe as can be. This is one of my favorite places to be sitting at the end of the dock with my legs dangling off the end, my toes skimming the water. I always loved the water just to be near it was calming enough but I love being in it more. The lap of the waves its one of the most calming and beautiful sounds a person can here especially at the ocean. While I was sitting here looking out at the lake that disappears into the distance, just thinking, when I hear footsteps approaching. I look behind me to see Jacob coming down the dock. He gets to the end where I am, takes of his shoes and socks, and sits down next to me.

"I've been looking all over for you, after I got out of training. Eventually I just went up to the observation deck and spotted you down here, and then I had to get the guard to let me through. He was rather suborn because I didn't have the right 'key card'." says Jacob

"Sorry about that dad doesn't like just anybody coming down here because of the water and the boats but I can work on getting you the right card." I say

"Thanks" he says.

The sun was starting to set and its colors where reflecting over the water

"So beautiful" I breathed

"I agree, absolutely beautiful," said Jacob but when I looked over at him he was already looking at me

"Stop. I am not beautiful. I'm not even really pretty," I said

He turned fully towards me at that and made me look at him holding my hands

(A/N: sorry the point of view shifts half way though this from Emily to Jacob. sorry about that but there wasn't a way to write it from Emily's.)

"Emily Grace Metrixs you listen to me right now." said Jacob putting two fingers under my chin and lifting it up so that I would look him in the eyes "You are the most beautiful breathtaking girl I have ever seen. Not only are you amazingly beautiful on the outside but you are incredibly beautiful on the inside also. You are the bravest, most loving, strongest, and nicest person I have ever met. You are even kind to those who don't deserve it, like the way you told me I couldn't go after those boys that did those horrible things to you, you said that it was in the past and already dealt with. I never could have said those things; if the positions had been switched I would not have tried to stop you from hurting those people. You showed them kindness in your words. And in the way that after you through a knife at that horrible man who kidnapped you took the knife out and wrapped up the injury because you didn't want to be responsible for anyone dying. You helped him after all the things he did to me" I felt her stiffen at the mention of what that man did to me "I never would have been able to do that if I had walked into that room and seen you that way I would have killed him right then and there. I wouldn't have thrown a knife at his knee and then bandaged it up with a piece of my shirt. You are the most incredible person. Why can't you see how truly breathtaking you are inside and out" I finish my little speech and look at her for she had turned away from me while I was talking to see that she has tears in her eyes.

(A/N: it is defiantly Jacobs POV for the rest of this scene. sorry for the POV switch)

"Em. —" That's all I get out before she tackles me with her mouth forcing me on the my back on the dock. She kisses me passionately with all the love and emotion that she had and I kiss her back with all that I am. After she releases me she sits back allowing me to sit up and have her on my lap her legs straddling me around the waist her forehead against mine, looking deeply into my eyes with such love I feel like all my breath has been stolen from my chest.

"Thank you" she says with tears in her eyes and a chocked up voice "Thank you. That was the sweetest, most loving, caring, amazing thing anyone has ever said to me" one lone tear escapes and falls down her cheek I bring my hand up and brush it away with my thumb stroking her cheek with my hand. She leans her face into my hand as I cup her cheek and we just stare into each other's eyes for I don't know how long. Then she leans in and gives me a long sweet loving kiss, which I return she pulls back and hugs me tightly like if she lets go I will be gone or something else that she's thinking but I hug her back just as tightly because I don't want her to go away either I pull her tighter against me while she snuggles into my chest, I rest my head on top of hers burying my face in her hair breathing her in closing my eyes and just enjoying the feel of her in my arms. I don't know how long we stay like that but eventually someone says

"Am I interrupting something you two" I know that voice its Alex. I pick my head up out of her hair and see that it is now completely dark and the light have turned on. I look down at Emily and see that she has fallen asleep snuggled into my chest with my arms wrapped around her; her hold on me has slackened a bit because she's asleep. I hear footsteps and then Em's dad crouches in front of me.

"I've—" he starts but I shush him and point down at Emily he looks down and sees that she's sleeping peacefully in my arms and smiles he lowers his voice, sits down and keeps talking.

"I've been looking all over for you two," he whispers "When you didn't show up for dinner or after, I was starting to worry. I guess I should have checked here first. Em loves being in or near the water; it's so calming to her. Her mother was the same way, I guess that's where she gets it from." he looks sad at the mention of his late wife, he must have loved her very much, maybe as much as I love Em or maybe more. No not possible no one could love anyone more than I love Em.

"I'm sorry about your unborn child and your wife. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without Emily. To have her die in my arms, in the middle of telling me she loved me for the last time. I'd never be able to handle it, I think I might die along with her; I'd never be the same again. But then on top of that lose my little one while watching my older child waste way in front of my eyes; losing her self, I wouldn't be able to do it. I'd be so over come with grief. I'm so sorry for what you have been through." I say to Alex

"I'm sorry for what happened to you to Em." I say kissing the top of her head "I know you'd never let me apologize for it when your wake, say that its not my fault and that you don't want my pity but I am truly sorry for what happened to you, I wish I could make it all go away." I kiss her head again laying my head on hers breathing in the scent that was just Emily, there was no other way to describe it.

"You really love her, don't you? I can see it, in the way you talk to her, about her. The way you hold each other, just in the way you interact with each other." My head jerks up I had completely forgotten Alex was here. Now I stare him straight in the eyes while he keep on talking "What you just did put you self in my shoes the grief I went through but as you with Emily, it shows how much you really care for her, how much you need her, how much you love her. It was the same way with Chris and I never thought I would lose her like I did, I never thought I could but I did, so hold on to her, never let her go." says Alex

"I do love her, Alex. I love her with my entire self and more. She is the one and only girl I ever want. I don't ever want anyone else. And I never thought she could possibly love me back. That she was way to good for me, so far out of my league, I couldn't get her if I tried. But the thing that still astounds me to no end is that she does. She loves me just as much as I love her. And I have no idea how or why because she could do so much better than me. But she chose me, she actually loves me and for that I am eternally grateful because I have no idea what I did to have such an amazingly beautiful person inside and out be mine forever." I look up at Alex because I had look down at Emily while I was speaking and I see tears in his eyes

"Jacob William Mekenly I could not think of a better person for my daughter to be in love with. You are an incredible person. I know you will treat my daughter well."

"Thank you Alex. You have no idea how much that means to me." I say with that I reposition Emily in my arms so that I'm carrying her bridal style, Alex and I walk out of the dock area and back to the house together, Em sleeping safe in my arms snuggled into my chest the whole time.

XXXXXXPage BreakXXXXXX

Jacobs POV

A couple days later Alex allowed us to go out of the compound to Flint, the closet city to the compound, on a first date of a dinner and a movie. As the security person is driving us out to Flint, where we are going to have our date, I think about everything Emily told me about what happened to her in Portland. After that little time on the dock we had, I asked her if she could tell me what happened and she did she told me all of it, the kidnapping, the rape, she even told me what both of them looked like. I felt so touched that she opened up to me like that and allowed me to know so much about one of the hardest parts of her life. I was also so angry, I wanted to go to Portland right then and there and kill those bastards with my bare hands, but of course Em calmed me down and told me that everything was alright those three all got life sentences in the jail back in Portland. Right now she is snuggled up to my side with my arm around her as we sit in the back of the really nice car the agent is driving for us, her head is on my shoulder. I notice that she is dozing off a little, but that's completely fine with me. She has been having a tiring time. She told her dad all about the weird things that have been happening, like when she lunged at the knife and it flew across the room and banged into the wall or when he dropped her out of his arms when he collapsed in her room and she was so ready for the impact of the ground she actually caused her self to float a couple inches of the ground but as soon as she saw her dad all thought of hitting the ground went out of her mind and she fell those last couple inches. Her dad believes she has a very strong mind and has telekinesis as a power. She didn't even know she had it until the day of the kidnapping. She's been working with her dad day and night to get it under control, and be able to do it at will, she's getting better at it, if she concentrates really hard she can control it and it can do amazing things, she can move objects, move her self, create a kind of shield over her skin so nothing can hurt her, she's even been trying to project it outward so that she can shield more than one person, but that hasn't been working very well. I break out of my thoughts when the driver tells us we have arrived in Flint; it is the size a small city complete with skyscrapers and little parks, ponds and other small city things. The driver pulls up in front of the restaurant we will be eating at, and then tells us he will be waiting just outside the city and to call us when we are done and he will drive us back home. I thank him and turn to wake up Emily.

"Em. Love, it's time to wake up. Where here." I gently tell her. She stirs a little but doesn't wake up

"Come on love, don't you want to go eat dinner you've been talking about how good this place is every time you get a chance for the past few days." this seems to get her up she opens her eyes and stares up at me. Then she picks her head up and smiles. I get out of the car and help her out, the agent going off to wait at the edge of the city. The restaurant we are going to is called 'Ball Park and Street Fair' they have hot dogs, Michigan dogs, hamburgers, chicken wings, buffalo wild wings, salt water taffy, fudge, a very wide variety of different fruits and berries and many other things and from what I've heard this place is the bomb, their food is suppose to be the best. Emily and I both get Michigan dogs, a coke and she gets fudge while I get taffy. After we eat we walk around a little and find a nice park to take a stroll in since it's not dark yet. As we are walking around I see an ice-cream vender so after asking what she wants I go over to him leaving Em by the small lake we decided to sit by her just standing looking out at the water. As I'm getting ready to pay the man I hear a scream I whirl around and she Em in hand to hand combat with some man who is trying to take her. And there is another sneaking up behind her with some kind of cloth.

"NO!" I yell and start to run over to her she is only a short distance away, but I never get there because about half way to her I feel a crippling pain in the back of my head and I fall straight over

"Emily" I whisper and then everything goes black

Emily's POV

We've been having an amazing time tonight first the dinner now the park and ice cream. After Jacob leaves to go get the treat, I turn around and face out at the water, thinking. The next thing I know someone has grabbed me around the waist, I scream and kick back taking the person by surprise, they let go over me, I turn around and punch them straight in the face, I see they dropped some kind of rag on the ground, but I don't pay any attention to it, I go straight for the throat punching him and then bringing my kneel up to hit him in the face he falls over and I kick him again for good measure. I hear Jacob scream and look over to him he's barreling over here ice-cream forgotten but about half way over someone comes up behind him and hits him over the head with a metal bar. He crumples over to the ground and just lies there.

"NO! Jacob!" I scream and start to run to him but I am grabbed by another two guys, one on each side, I don't really pay them much mind, I struggle to get to Jacob, I have to get to him, to find out if he's okay. One of them clamps something over my noise while I'm yelling out to Jacob. I start to feel weaker, Black spots cloud my vision, I let out on more yell for him and fall to the ground

'No, Jacob, Please" I whisper, and then everything goes dark.

Jacob's POV

When I wake up I have a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I lift my head I see that Emily is gone. "No" I whisper getting up "No" I say running over "No" I scream falling to my knees to the place she had been

"Em. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," I sob I feel something vibrating and realize its my phone. I try to pull my self together and pull out my phone the caller id shows that its Em, she's FaceTiming me. Maybe she's all right I hope I answer it quickly but its not Em, it's a man with saggy blond hair, a long face and crooked nose.

"Why you must be Jacob, am I right?" says the man

"Yes. Who are you? What have you done with Emily? If you-" I'm cut off mid sentence by a shout from the back round

"CONNOR! You let me go right now!" I recognize that as Em's voice

"Em. Emily. Love is that you?" I say

"Jacob. Jacob where are you?" she says

"Oh. He's right here," says Connor he turns the phone so I can see a battered and beat up Emily. She's tied to a chair arms and legs behind her. Her cloths are ripped and covered in blood and she looks to be in a lot of pain but she is still holding her own.

"Emily, Love, are you okay? I am so sorry. I should have been there to protect you." I say starting to cry all over again

"Jacob, baby, calm down remember what I find calming, the way it is closed off, the rocking. I love you just please calm down" She says

"I love you to Em. Don't forget to focus. Nothing can hurt you if you focus hard enough." I say this is my way of reminding her to use her powers. I hope she understands what I'm saying.

"What do you mean you love him? Slut. How dare you love anyone but me!" says Connor Love him why would she love him. That's when I put two and two together

"You." I yell "Your the same person who kidnapped her and and-" I couldn't even finish that sentence it was to much for me to say raped. He had raped my Emily. Why when I got my hands on him. He was dead meat.

"Ah yes speaking of that Emily and I have some unfinished business to attend to. You see last time I was interrupted before I was finished" he says

"NO!" I yell "you even lay one more finger on her, I WILL kill you with my bare hands!" I yell

"Well good luck with that, I like to see you find me" he says and right before he signs off the last sound I hear is Em's scream of pure pain and terror

"EMILY NO!" I scream but he is already gone her scream vibrating in my ears, putting pictures in my head I never wanted to see again.

I collapse to the ground not being able to hold my self up any more. The women I love is gone, taken b some sick psychopath. I have to save her. I WILL save her. After a while when I can control my own body again I pull myself into a sitting position and look out at the lake.

"I promise you Emily, I will find you and save you if it is the last thing I do." With that I pull my self off the ground. I have to tell Alex.

**A/N: Did you like that Cliffy I left you with! Don't worry I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long. Thanksgiving break is coming up so I'll probably write some over the break. Any way thank you so much again for OVER 1,800 views and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Bye! **

**Pop14 :) **


End file.
